


Cagamosis

by applecup



Series: Fragments of a Fallen Empire [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Breakup, F/M, Prompt Fic, low quality relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecup/pseuds/applecup
Summary: An unhappy marraige. An ending; a beginning. Written for prompt fill on tumblr.





	Cagamosis

‘So this is it, then.’

He wouldn’t look at her, of course. Senya couldn’t say that she was surprised. Disappointed, still, but never surprised.

One by one, she’d felt them slip away. Like sand, like raindrops, like snowflakes, there and gone before she’d even realised it - her flesh and blood, his children as much as hers, and heirs to his legacy far more than hers. It had been an ugly realisation - that they idolised him, the same way she once had, and all the more so for his having given them life.

He was more interested in the stars, though - in ideas, in toys, in legacies, than people. He’d claimed once to love her - she wondered, sometimes, just how much of that had ever been true, if she’d ever truly been worthy of his attention or if she’d been just some passing whim.

‘Goodbye,’ she added, quietly - for herself, far more than him. A parting shot - a final gesture, one last opportunity for him to refuse that she half-wished he would reject.

He didn’t even respond, though - just kept his gaze on the galaxy, and whatever it was out there he loved so much more than her.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill for thornhands on Tumblr. Cagamosis - an unhappy marraige.


End file.
